In The Hotel Room
by Yaoi-Luver
Summary: Brad and Tim are forced to share a hotel room together. Feelings are revealed and there is some sexual situations in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

In The Hotel Room  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Wild ARMS 2, or, at least, not the characters. My brother owns a copy of the game. Does that count? No?  
  
Warnings: This contains YAOI. That means two guys, together, in a relationship, fucking. The pairings are BradXTim(Yeah, I know I'm sick and wrong *snickers*), hints of AshleyXLilka, and KanonXMarivel. Yup yup, it does. This has yaoi, yuri, and straight. Get over it or go back. First Amendment rights. No flames.  
  
Ashley grabbed the three keys and turned, tired of furiously arguing with the man at the desk. It was pointless. "Okay. Here's the deal. They only have three rooms. I'm assuming that we needed four hotel rooms since Kanon and Marivel will bunk up, as will Lilka and I. Brad, Tim, sorry, but you have to share."  
  
The blue-haired man tossed the key, sending it arcing gracefully in the air. Tim caught it, that constant smile still on his face. "No problem. We can share a room. Right Brad?" The older one nodded, his black and white hair flopping in front of his face.  
  
He was worried. Share a room with Tim? Despite the nineteen years difference he found himself caring for the young boy with a fierce protection. That carefree smile broke his heart. It was wrong, he was aware of that. Sick and wrong, he could have been Tim's father, but it didn't stop him from feeling it.  
  
But how do you explain to someone you love them when they themselves is too young to fully grasp the concept of love?  
  
Simple, you don't. You hide it and pretend it isn't there. And pray you never have to share a room with them.  
  
"Okay then," Ashley continued. "The rooms all have only one bed. That wouldn't be a problem with the four of us," he gestured to himself, Lilka, Kanon, and Marivel, "but you guys are just gonna have to deal with it. Sorry." Ashley shrugged, saying in the gesture he had tried.  
  
"It's all right Ashley. You did your best. Besides, it's just for a night."  
  
Brad silently cursed the bitch often referred to as life.  
  
*  
  
Brad shifted uncomfortably, futilely attempting to sever all physical contact with the boy next to him. But the bed was small, making it near impossible. He glanced around the small room, searching for a distraction. Pooka was resting in the corner, his eyes closed and his small form hovering steadily above the ground.  
  
Tim whimpered and shifted, turning so that his bangs fell, revealing his moon-washed face. He drew back the hand which had stroking Tim's thigh without his realizing it.  
  
"Brad..." Said person glared at his offending hand, berating himself for doing something so careless.  
  
"Brad...ummm.....Brad..." Tim was dreaming. Dreaming about him. "...Brad..." The boy became restless, twisting and entangling his legs in the sheets. He thrashed about. "Brad...Brad...I....Oh, God...Brad..."  
  
"Tim, Tim, wake up." The older of the two gently shook his companion into waking reality. "You were having a nightmare. Is something wrong?" Sleep- filled eyes were turned towards him, still sleep-misted and shrouded with lust.  
  
Lust? What the hell?  
  
"I'm fine Brad." His voice wavered, quaking as though trying to forget a troubling experience yet assure they were fine. "It was nothing. Just a dream." His voice dropped, almost as though disappointed.  
  
"You kept calling my name. What were you dreaming about?" Tim fiercely burrowed his face into Brad's shoulder and mumbled something incomprehensible. "What?"  
  
"You. I was dreaming about you, okay?" His breath hitched as he forced the tears to not flow. "I was dreaming about you." Pulling his knees to his chest Tim turned on his side with his back facing the other and sobbed.  
  
"Tim." No response. His hand returned to the younger one's leg, softly massaging it, soothing the tense muscles. The hand slid down, tracing the entire length of that thin leg.  
  
Tim gasped as he felt Brad's fingers skim over his ass, teasing the tender flesh, snagging on the hem of the boxers he slept in. "Brad, what are you..." he blushed and yelped as those long fingers squeezed gently.  
  
"Tell me about your dream." He relaxed, let his back mold to Brad's curves.  
  
"Well, you see..."  
  
End!  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Please review and comment on my fic? Criticism is welcome, flames are not. 


	2. Chapter 2

In The Hotel Room, Part 2  
  
Warnings/Disclaimer: See last chapter. And this chapter has a graphic sex (hand jobs, blowjobs, but no real intercourse. Maybe next chapter!  
  
"Well, you see, you were, and, and I was, and well, you aren't mad, are you?" The blue-eyed boy blushed adorably, obviously nervous about the concept of sex.  
  
"Of course not. Why would I be?"  
  
"I, I had a dream about you Brad! You were, well, we were, and I was, and, and, I had a dream about you and we were, doing stuff. I thought you'd be upset." Tim closed his eyes as Brad kissed the graceful arc of his eyebrows. His hand slipped under Tim's shirt and skidded over the soft skin, the pad of his thumb skimming the boy's nipple.  
  
With a gasp Tim pressed his back against Brad's chest, catching his lip between his teeth. As he became accustomed to the arousing feeling he gently arched into the touch, savoring the sensation. Brad's touch slowly became more confident as he was assured Tim enjoyed his play.  
  
His other hand stealthily slipped past the hem of Tim's boxer's, grasping the growing arousal between the boy's legs. "Brad!" He whimpered as he felt that warm hand fondle his cock. "Br-Brad, what are you, ahhh! Pl, please, more! He wiggled his hips, searching for friction. Brad pumped him harder, taking pity on him lest his stamina as a virgin not hold out.  
  
"Brad!" With a wild yell Tim came, his cum coating Brad's hand in a sticky film. He brought his finger up and licked them, tasting Tim's essence.  
  
"You're delicious. Was that what your dream was like?" Tim slowly nodded, hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, but, in my dream you were, you were-"  
  
"I was what? Using my mouth?"  
  
"Yes. Could, do you think you could, please, like in my dream?" Brad considered the request. He saw no harm, as long as he was careful with the inexperienced boy. What harm could it do?  
  
"I suppose I could be talked into it."  
  
"I could return the favor, if you wanted. I've never done anything like that before, but I, I could try." The escaped prisoner nipped lightly at his bottom lip.  
  
"In due time. But promise that after this we'll just sleep." He didn't want to rush into something Tim wasn't ready for and risk injuring and scaring the youth.  
  
"Okay. I, I just want to try, well, everything. I've never done anything like this before."  
  
"I figured so much." He situated himself between Tim's legs, stroking his inner thigh, urging the boy to give him better access to his hardening organ. Brad slid down Tim's boxers, releasing his encased lust.  
  
"Brad," the younger one whimpered, not prepared for the warm, velvet, damp heaven that encircled his cock. His finger clenched the sheets, twisting the white fabric in his fist. He thrust his hips up, forcing himself deeper into Brad's mouth. "So good, I, oh God, Brad!" His back arched sharply off the bed, his hands leaving their sanctuary in the sheets to clasp the headboard as his form was lifted off the bed.  
  
Brad hummed as his digits continued to stroke the nearly hairless skin of Tim's lower body. As he was brought into the throes of his second orgasm the Zoa Priest buried his finger in his partner's contrasting tresses.  
  
Panting heavily the child of 12 released his hold on Brad's locks. "Thank you. That was nothing like my dream. That was better." He felt the ghost of a kiss pressed to his forehead.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed." He glanced at the clock, 12:05. A new beginning.  
  
Owari 


End file.
